sacrifice
by Heatwaveismyrescuebot
Summary: The chief sends siren,blurr,blaze and high tide to wayward island to check a distress call.but goes wrong when barricade attacks siren.
1. Chapter 1

( **I don't know...I was running out of ideas.)**

"all right team,listen 're splitting up into two teams for our you take blades,boulder and chase." Chief burns explained." Aww!I wanted chase"!siren yelled."idiot ".blaze whispered. Siren you take blurr, blaze,salvage and high take wayward island doc said he heard a distress call burns explained.

"Sure...but do I have to take blurr with me"? Siren asked." HEY"!blurr yelled."rescuebots! Roll to the rescue"!heatwave yelled."bots!roll out"!siren yelled as she ,"ugh!this is ridiculous! What's the point of this"!?blurr sighed as she looked at the scanner."your right. Let's go ".siren replied.

"Not so fast"! A bit yelled as he jumped out of the tree." Barricade "!siren growled. Barricade smiled." Hello princess and...blazer".barricade said."watch it barricade"!blaze growled."what do you want barricade "?high tide asked. " Easy.I kill the princess or..the prince".barricade explained. "I'm not letting you kill my sister"! Blaze yelled."and I'm not letting you kill my little brother"!siren said." Too bad"!barricade growled as he charged towards blaze."NO"!siren yelled as she pushed !blaze yelled as siren got stabbed by barricade.

(Another short paragraph. **and one day I will make barricade good in my fanfictions.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**"(I have nothing to say. I am terrible at this.)**

"BARRICADE"!high tide growled." 't worry it didn't go through her spark...YET". Barricade said as he tazed siren siren then screamed in pmumbled s it".barricade growled."see you later Autobots ".barricade said meanly.

"Siren"! Blaze yelled as he ran to his sister."is she dying"? Blurr asked." she's unconscious a bit".high tide explained."what do we do"? Salvage asked."we have no choice but to bring her back to Jasper with us".high tide explained. "I'll call chief". Salvage said."and I'll call dad". Blaze said as he walked tide groaned. "BLAZE!,SALVAGE! What did they say"? Blurr asked." Ugh...dad started freaking out and miko had to calm him down ".blaze explained." Chief wasn't there so I told chase he started yelling at me in alien language ".salvage explained. "Come on we're taking her back to base".

" Griffin rock base"?salvage asked." base "blaze growled."OK !OK geez"!salvage said."how far is Jasper from here"? Blurr asked." 50miles".high tide replied." Shouldn't have asked".blurr mumbled as he transformed. Later at base,"umm...got any 20s"?bulkhead asked."gosh damn it what the hell do you want from me"!?ratchet yelled.

"What I want you to do is say goldfish"!

" FINE!GOLDFISH "!

"what in the world are you two doing"? Stargazer asked."why"? Stargazer asked not giving a shit."I don't know" ratchet replied."wanna join us"?bulkhead asked. "Sorry uncle bulkhead but I'd rather do other stuff with rodimus"stargazer replied as she walked away. "She's turning into arcee". Ratchet whispered." siren's turning into you"bulkhead said."HEY"!ratchet yelled."RATCHET"!blaze yelled. "What is-DEAR PRIMUS"! Ratchet yelled as he saw siren."oh no". Bulkhead whispered. " PRIME!GET OUT HERE"!ratchet walked out of his room but stopped. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED"!?optimus yelled."and there it is".blaze groaned.

"Blaze saysthat barricade attacked her ". Ratchet explained. Blaze facepalmed. " what happened?... Oh that's what ".miko said."blaze is this true"? Optimus asked." barricade said he was going to kill me so siren saved me before barricade could ".blaze explained. Optimus sighed," alright. Ratchet! Can you fix her"?optimus asked.

"Ican try,but the cut looks like it's deep almost one inch away from her spark". Ratchet explained. "T-THAT CLOSE!"?optimus nodded."do you want to say something to her"? Ratchet asked. Optimus walked towards siren." "Siren..please don't die I'm not losing you like I lost your mother". Optimus whispered." OK..now all of you get out so I can work in peace"!ratchet then left."the only time bots listen to me".ratchet mumbled.

( **This took forever.)**


End file.
